Jack Frost
by My OTP is JELSA
Summary: Possessing a lot of medical knowledge is a common thing for interns that would want to achieve being a doctor. But what if a medical student; not only possessed the knowledge but the skills of a surgeon as well? Without a medical license, things might not go his way. But isn't saving people…what doctors do? Is a unlicensed doctor what the era needs? Inspired by Black Jack. JELSA
1. Chapter 1: Medical Student

_Hello, everyone. I am new to this but I hope that you will like it. Although, I would like your opinion but I have very little medical knowledge. So I wish that you will read peacefully._

 _From: My OTP is JELSA_

* * *

Chapter 1: Medical Student

 **Past**

 **Central Park, Manhattan**

"Come on, Jack!"

"Alright, Emma. I'll be there." Jack smiles at his little sister rushing towards the frozen lake ahead.

"Be careful." Looking over his shoulder, Jack replies to his mother.

"We will." He said before he turns around to join his sister on the frozen lake to ice skate. Carrying his pair of ice skates sith him, something caught Jack's attention and he steals a glance to his left, catching a gleaming light coming from the snow covered fort nearby the lake. The brunette decided to find out about the light but before then, his little sister's voice catches him off guard.

"Jack! Come on! Where are you going?" Emma yelled through her hands as Jack looks at his sister gliding at the center of the frozen lake. Stealing a glance to the gleaming light, he changes his direction to head towards his sister and promptly play with her.

Once he steps onto the edge of the frozen lake, Jack decided to wear his ice skates while keeping an watchful eye towards his sister that was skating around the frozen lake. But as he tried to wear the skates, he heard Emma's scarred voice.

"J-Jack!" Looking up, Jack's eyes widen at his sister standing on cracking ice.

"The water's not frozen yet?" Jack thought in surprise before he stands up, ignoring the wear of ice skates as he approaches his little sister in slow strides. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, look at me.

"Ja-Jack, I'm scarred…" Emma said as she glances down before looking up at her brother who looks at the ice below her cracking more.

"I know, I know."Jack admitted before he looks down, seeing the ice below him starting to crack. "Bu-But you're gonna be alright." He reassured him with his comforting hands waving at her in reassurance. "You're not gonna fall in." He added. "Uh…"He looks down for a second in thought before a playful smile stretches across his face. "

We're gonna have a little fun instead." He extends his arms apart.

"No, we're not."

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks."At this, Jack chuckles before he stretches his left hand at her. "Aha, well, not-not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." Jack said to his sister who stared at him. "Well, you wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop scotch like we play every day. It-It's as easy as…" He said as he put his right foot to the left which causes the ice to crack under it. "One," Seeing this, Jack pretended to fall as Emma let out a laugh, calming him down."two,"Jack continued putting his other foot to the left before stepping another quickly. "three." Grabbing a odd looking staff laying on the frozen lake next to him, he focuses on getting his sister from falling into the water. "Alright, now it's your turn."He said as Emma started stepping first. "One, two…three!" He counted before he extend the staff and pulls his sister by the hook of the staff.

Looking at his sister laying down across him, Jack immediately jumps away to his right, avoiding the ice shattering below him seconds before. Shaking his head, Jack stands up and his eyes was met by his sister's. With a smile, he approaches her just as Emma runs towards him and they both hug each other.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm okay." Emma responded as Jack sigh in relief over her left shoulder. "Thank you, Jack."

"What are brothers for?" He asked before something catches the brunette and Jack looks up at the shiny light gleaming at him. He squinted his eyes towards the edge of the frozen lake and his eyes trailed along metal box visible from the snow that covered it. But just as he stares at it, he watches as the snow around it fall off, revealing digital red numbers counting down to zero. His eyes widen before everything exploded.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **New York City**

 **Night**

Near the sidewalk of a junction was the bustling noises of vehicles that were stuck in a traffic for the last hour. Then begins the honking noises originated from every driver present that were beginning to get more frustrated at how long the traffic last.

"Sorry, sir. But I'd think this traffic will not let up." The taxi driver said to his passengers sitting behind the back seats.

"Do not worry. New York is always bustling with traffic jams." The passenger stated in amusement as his wife stifle a laugh next to him.

"Are you from here, sir?"

"No. We're just visiting for business. And also, this is my wife's first time going here."

"Really, madam?" The taxi driver glances at the brunette woman sitting next to her husband.

"Yes. Unfortunately." The woman in question smiled.

"Unfortunate? You're more than fortunate to visit this city and considering that this is your first time here—Welcome to New York City! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The taxi driver smiles and tip his head towards the couple as the woman nods. After that, the taxi driver looks forward, seeing the traffic slowly letting up and he drives the taxi forward slowly. Just as he stops once again, the taxi driver asks to the couple. "Well, if you don't mind me asking; what is your business on coming here? It must be important if your work is held in New York."

"We don't mind at all. We came to visit a friend at one of the hospitals in New York."

"A friend? Is he a patient in that hospital?"

"No, he's the director of the hospital." At this, the taxi driver smiles.

"The director? Is the director's name Dr. Nicholas North?" Surprise etched onto Adgar's face at the mention of the name.

"You know him?"

"He is famous throughout New York. I don't think anyone doesn't know who he is in this city that never sleeps." The taxi driver chuckles to which Adgar smiles in return.

"I suppose that is true." Adgar nods before feeling the taxi surge forward.

"I hope we can get to the hospital before we sleep." Idun said turning to her husband.

"That's normal, madam. That's the unfortunate side of being in New York." The taxi driver replied as Idun grabs onto her husband's right hand and bring them onto her lap before she leans her head against his right shoulder.

"Then will you not mind if I take a nap? The trip over here took a toll on me." She asked Agdar.

"Why would I mind?" Agdar smiled as Idun smiles in return before she closes her eyes.

* * *

 **York Ave**

 **St. North Hospital**

"Where are you going, Jack? Shouldn't you be on duty with me?" A teen with tousled brown hair asked his white haired friend. The two of them stood at the entrance of the hospital and they both wore white coats indicating their involvement with the hospital.

"No. There's nothing to do here at this hour." The white haired teen named Jack turns towards his friend, Hiccup. Putting down the suitcase next to his feet, a pair of headphones hangs around his neck as he looks at the worried looking brunette.

"But what if something happens?"

"You can call Rapunzel. She'll take care of it like any patients she have treated." The white haired teen smiles at his brown haired friend. "Anyway, aren't you here? The hospital will be in safe place if you're here, Hiccup."

"But you're our senior, Jack."

"In age. Both of us know that I'm just a medical student. Both Rapunzel and you are interns. Technically, you're my senior." Jack explained smirking.

"That's true. But…" Hiccup trailed off before white covered his sights. He pull off the white coat on top of his head and he looks up to watch Jack turns around and waves back at him.

"Hold down the fort for me. I'll be back tomorrow." Jack bid taking his suitcase while wearing his blue hoodie on top of his head and left the hospital while leaving Hiccup staring at him.

"Huh…" Hiccup sighed before an arm wraps around his left arm and he looks at his left to see his girlfriend looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can patrol this alone." He said unconfidently as he holds up the white coat in his hand owned by his friend that left. "I just entered internship two months ago. I barely practicing patrolling for a month and I was with Jack that time." Hiccup sighed in slight frustration.

"If you said it like that, then why don't I accompany you instead?"

"What?" Hiccup asked in surprise. "But you have your own duty to do, Astrid."

"I did my rehabilitation duties for the patients. So as you can see, I'm free." Astrid smiles before raising an eyebrow with amusement splattered on her face. "Or you would you want me to rehabilitate you into shape?" Hearing that, Hiccup gulps nervously before shaking his head.

"Good. Now then, where do we start first, Intern Hiccup?" Astrid asked amusingly as Hiccup looks at her for a moment before letting out a small smile, thankful for her presence.

"We'll start by walking around the hospital. And I have to return this," Hiccup gestured to the white coat he's been touching. "to the locker."

"Lead the way."

"I'm not sure if you mind being lead to the boy's lockers."

* * *

 **E 71** **st** **St**

Putting his right hand into his hoodie pouch, the white haired teen stroll along the pavement in silence. The only sound that he could hear was the sound of his footsteps. After a while, the teen pulls out his hand from his pouch and tugs onto his headphones to his ears. The small wires that were connected to the headphones traces towards the pouch the teen hid his right hand. Just as he pocketed his said hand, he press the play button of his smartphone. Suddenly, his eyes turns sharp and a smirk stretches across his lips as his imaginative mind changes the environment around him; _into an operation room._

Garbed in the usual operation uniform, Jack looks down at his patient before asking to the person across the operating table. "How's his blood pressure?"

"Stable."

"Brain waves?"

"It's also stable."

"Good. We can start the operation." The moment he said it, he extend his right hand to the side as his assistant stood next to him tasked with handling the operating tools. "Scalpel." Hearing the word, the assistant grabs onto a clean scalpel and gives it to him. Spinning the scalpel in his hand once given, Jack expresses a smirk under his face mask before he proceeded to cut the right leg skin. Once cut, he puts the scalpel onto a given tray and extends his hand towards his assistant. "Retractor." He clutches the retractor in his hand before attempting to stretch open the cut skin to delve deep onto the problem hidden inside the leg.

After situating several retractors, his eyes then saw the problem at hand; a fraction of the bone was stabbing into the blood vessels causing internal bleeding in the leg.

He looks up at the assistant across from him, "Prepare the suction." He stated as the assistant nods before readying to prepare the intended tool. Looking down at the patient, he extends his hand to the second assistant next to him. "Forceps." He was handed the forceps and plunge down the tool inside the opened skin to retrieve the fraction of the bone and put it into another tray beside him. But at the action, it immediately causes blood to rise up in the opened skin and Jack looks up at his first assistant who begins suctioning.

"The only remaining left is to…reconstruct the bones, nerves and torn—" Just before he finishes his sentence, Jack's eyes snapped back into reality as he heard a catastrophe crash nearby followed by screams.

 **1** **st** **Ave**

Looking up within his hood, the white haired teen immediately rushes forward to the scene with his suitcase. Arriving at the crime scene, his eyes widens at the horrendously wrecked cars against each other. His eyes then follows the car situated furthest away and he trailed off the leak oil from the said vehicle.

Looking at the crowd at his right, he shouted, "Someone attend to that man! I'll check on the others!" Jack pointed to the unconscious man sitting on the driver seat nearby before he sprinted towards the wrecked taxi a few feet away from the said car. During his sprint, he shouted once again to everyone who was listening. "And someone call an ambulance!"

Once arriving at the wrecked taxi, he kneels down and looked inside the driver seat, locking his eyes with the taxi driver and his passengers. Gritting his teeth, Jack immediately sets on pulling the taxi driver but noticed that he wore a seat belt strapped to him. Putting down his suitcase, the teen opens it to withdraw a pair of scissors and proceed to cut the seat belt. Once cut, he quickly pull out the unconscious taxi driver.

Putting down the taxi driver on the sidewalk nearby, he rushes back to the trapped passengers. His eyes trailed off the bleeding on both of the passenger's heads and he grabs onto the handle of the wrecked door; pulling on it a couple of times but it does not budge. "Come on!" Jack pleaded as he put his effort on pulling the door. Suddenly, the door cracks open and Jack slowly opens it wide enough for him to reach for the male passenger. Pulling out the scissors in his hoodie pouch from before, he cuts the seat belt on the passenger and pulls him out with little difficulty. Carrying the said man in his arms, he runs towards the same sidewalk and lay him down next to the taxi driver. Turning around to retrieve the female, Jack was stopped by a grip of his right hand. He turns his head around to see the male passenger conscious.

"…Please…save my wife, Idun…" He pleaded as Jack nods before he rushes towards the taxi once again. And as he arrived to the opened wrecked door, Jack put his knees down on the back seat to approach the female passenger closer.

Meanwhile, a couple of teenage happened to walk by and they noticed the scene. One in particular, snickers at the scene before rolling his eyes in ignorance and throws his cigarette on the road which happens to be close to the oil leak from the taxi.

"What?" Agdar watches in slight difficulty at the light of fire visible in his sights and it was approaching the taxi via trailing the oil leak. "Idun…"

Carrying the woman in his arms, Jack proceeded to retract from the taxi until his eyes captures the fire approaching the taxi. Eyes widening, the white haired noticed his suitcase laying nearby at the door of the driver seat in which the fire was approaching. Gripping onto the woman's shoulder, he rushes forward to grab the suitcase, unaware of everyone and Agdar watching the scene in shock.

"What is he doing? Is he crazy?"

"Get out of there!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Idun!" At the moment Agdar shouted his wife's name, the taxi exploded sending everyone to shield away from the explosion. "Idun…" In a state of shock, Agdar attempted to stand up and rush towards his wife to see if she was alive. Unfortunately, he couldn't as he felt weak to his knees. Tears appearing over the corner of his eyes as he looks down shameful, unaware of the hooded teen approaching from the after smoke of the explosion.

"Wait! It's them!" One said within the crowd nearby Agdar and the taxi driver.

"They're alright!"

"Huh?" Agdar looks up and his eyes widen to see the hooded teen kneeling down in front of him and presented to him; his breathing wife. "Idun?"

"Can you move away?" Jack asked as Agdar look up at him. "She's hurt." He said as Agdar look at his wife's right leg, seeing blood stained the skirt laying over it.

Nodding to him, Agdar backs away just enough for Jack to put Idun down on the ground. He then watch the hooded teen grabs onto the edge of his wife's skirt and rips it apart, much to his surprise.

"What are you-?!" Agdar was cut off as he saw the deep cut over his wife's right leg.

"I suspected as much." Jack scanned the damage. "If she does not get any medical attention now, she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. From what I see here, we could possibly assumed that one of her nerves had been cut and possibly her bone had been fractured."

"Wha…How?" Agdar asked before he recalled that his wife was sitting behind the driver seat which was close to the collision. "She sat where…"

"The collision occurred; so she took the brunt force of the impact the most as well as the taxi driver." Jack looks behind Agdar at the unconscious taxi driver. "There's no other choice than to operate." Laying his suitcase next to him, Jack opens it up to reveal surgical equipment much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you a doctor?" Agdar asked looking up at the hooded teen who looks down in a pause before answering him.

"A medical student."

"What? A medical student?" One man in a suit asked with a raised eyebrow amongst the crowd nearby Jack. "Then you haven't your medical license yet. How can we trust that you'll operate safely? Can't we wait for the ambulance to arrive?"

"Yes, that's right. It would be totally safe to let the professionals do it."

"A medical student operating? That is absurd!"

Hearing the insults, Agdar looks upon the hooded teen and doubt was evident on his face. But before he could voice out his voice, the teen drags down his headphones and let his hood down to reveal freshly white hair from within the hood and a pair of deep sapphire eyes. Agdar watches as he turns to the crowd and replied,

"Then do you want them to amputate her leg instead?" At the sudden question, everyone was silenced. "Professional or not, she needs treatment now. The ambulance will not arrive in time. If they can't come, should we do nothing?" Jack asked frowning with a slight glare, silencing everyone from even trying to reply back. Turning to Agdar, Jack asked. "Do you want your wife to walk again?" He asked as Agdar did not hesitate to nod. "Then…50,000$."

"What? Are you kidding me? That's a crazy amount!" The same man in a suit voiced out. "He can't possibly pay that much for a lowly medical student like you."

"That much is not worth this woman's life!" Jack replied back to the man. "Anyway, it's his decision, not yours." He added as the man in the suit bare his teeth in frustration. Turning to Agdar once more, Jack ask again. "50,000$. Can you pay for it?" He asked without hesitation as Agdar looks at him directly in the eye before he looks down at his wife. After a moment, he nods and nods towards Jack.

"I'll pay." At this, Jack smiles.

"Good. But since I don't have any anesthetic, I'll make it quick before she wakes up. Are you alright with that?" Jack asked Agdar who nods. Looking down at his patient, Jack grabs onto a pair of surgical gloves from his suitcase and tied them on Idun's right thigh to stop the blood flow. Grabbing onto another pair of surgical gloves from his suitcase, the white haired teen wear it as everyone watches the spectacle while some started recording the event. "We can commence the operation."

Pulling out a scalpel, Jack twisted it around before slicing the part of the skin on each side of the cut. He then put it away before grabbing a pair of retractors and pull the opened skin. He then accessed the damage before he started to pull a pair forceps and another scalpel and immediately beginning the real part of the operation.

Just as he started operating, Agdar watches his wife and hoped that she wouldn't wake up since she would instantly feel the pain even if she couldn't feel her right leg. Glancing up at the white haired teen, Agdar noticed the drops of sweat visible on his forehead and he retracted a napkin from his pocket pants to wipe them. The white haired teen did not react to the gesture and continued to operate in deep focus.

Grabbing a bunch of cotton balls from his suitcase with his forceps, the teen wipes the blood that are visible to reveal the fracture of the bone. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, the medical student immediately pull out a few forceps to clamp onto the damaged blood vessels. _"This is it…"_ Jack thought as he looks down at the clear view of the cause of pain. _"I can do it!"_

Meanwhile, Agdar's eyes widen in awe at the surgical skills of the proclaimed medical students; promptly his scalpel skills that were quick and decisive. _"Is he really a medical student?"_

Moments passed during the operation, and while everyone was tempted to leave, they were also fascinated by the display of the medical student, prompting them to stay and watch him instead, prompting everyone to watch how quick his hands were moving.

"How can his hands move that fast?"

"This…is an act of God itself."

"Amazing…"

Everyone was awed as they watches the medical student worked his way on operating his patient. Upon every single minute, everyone was hoping that the operation would be successful while some were hoping that it would not due to how inexperienced he is as a medical student. But their doubts wavered as they watches how skilful and fast he is.

Suddenly, everyone watches the white haired teen grabs a suture and a pair of scissors to suture the torn nerves, tendons and lastly, the opened cut of the woman's leg. As Jack puts down the pair of scissors and suture onto an empty space of his suitcase, he sighed in relief. "The operation was a success." At that, everyone cheered and Agdar looks at him with a smile.

"Is it really?" At his question, Jack nods and looks at his watch secured around his right wrist, looking in relief that he did not waste the operation any longer.

"Yes. Now she needs to recuperate."

"…Thank you, Doctor." At the name, the white haired teen blushes in embarrassment before waving his hand in denial.

"D-Doctor? I-I'm not a doctor. I'm just a medical stu—"

"No, you're not. You're a doctor." Staring at the man before him, Jack replies.

"…T-Thank you, sir." Jack smiles genuinely before registering the blood on the side of his head. "Since the ambulance isn't arriving yet, we should clean you up just in case you will faint from blood loss, sir." He stated in amusement as Agdar touches the line of blood at the left side of his temple.

"It seems you're right. I feel lightheaded."

"That's one of the symptoms of blood loss."

"Will this going to cost me?" Agdar asked with an amused smile.

"I'm only doing as a first aid. And it goes with your wife's treatment cost. So no. It doesn't cost you nor the taxi driver." At the mention of the taxi driver, Agdar looked surprised.

"You're going to help him too?"

"After I'm done with you, I'll treat him next without any cost whatsoever." Jack grins as Agdar smiles wholeheartedly.

"…Thank you." He thanked as Jack started treating him by removing the blood from his temple and suturing the wound together without anesthetic.

Seeing the near visible suture marks, Jack nods at himself before working himself towards the unconscious taxi driver laying on the ground behind Agdar. While he was busy treating the taxi driver, Agdar kneels down next to his wife and holds her right hand in his hands.

"We're going to be all right. You're going to see Elsa and Anna again." Agdar reassured her before he steals a glance at the white haired teen working on the taxi drivers wound. A smile let up on his face as he recalled a certain elder daughter that has the bright color hair similar as the teen albeit platinum blonde.

"…Ad...gar?" A weak voice called as Adgar looks down at his wife conscious.

"Idun? Are you all right?"

"What…happened?" Idun asked staring weakly at him as Adgar wears a reassuring smile.

"We got into a car accident. Both of us including the taxi driver got hurt but you were hurt the most. Luckily, there was a doctor nearby and he treated you completely. He's now treating the taxi driver." Just as he said, Idun glances at her right and she saw the white haired teen's face that was concentrated on treating the said driver by suturing the wound he had on his right arm.

"He reminds me of…" Idun stared off at the bright color of the teen's hair. "Elsa." A weakly laugh escaped her mouth as tears covered the side of her eyes. "My baby…"

"Don't worry, Idun. We'll be back for her, for both of them; Elsa and Anna." Adgar reassured as Idun slowly nods.

Suddenly, the sound of an ambulance could be heard throughout the street and everyone look up at the ambulance driving through the sidewalk nearby them.

Cutting the suturing string with his scissors, Jack looks at his work before nodding to himself. Sighing in relief, he gathered up all of the used surgical equipment and put them into a safety plastic reinforced air bag before putting them into the empty space of his suitcase in which he tied them down with a safety belt of his suitcase. The white haired teen stood up to be greeted by a couple of paramedics running towards him.

"We'll handle them." The paramedics proposed as Jack shakes his head to them.

"These three have been already taken care of. Take these two to the hospital first to get a check-up of their conditions." Jack pointed out to the right where Adgar and Idun were. "I already gave them first aid and so was him." He pointed to the unconscious taxi driver below him.

"Who are you, boy?"

"Do you want to waste your time by knowing my name?" Jack asked with a serious expression as the paramedics flinch at his tone.

"Don't overstep your boundaries, you two. He's with me." A messy died grey haired man stated walking up to the two. At the appearance of the said man, Jack let out a grin and hold up a hand in greeting.

"Bunnymun—" A hand clasped to his mouth as the grey haired man glares at him through the corner of his eyes.

"If you want to live, you should consider not telling anyone my name. Aster is enough, got it? Frost?" The man muttered under his breath.

"Fine, Aster." Jack's voice was muffled as he rolls his eyes before smiling at the man to which the man, Aster retracts his hand from his mouth.

"So what happened?" Aster asked as tribal tattoos could be seen stretching across his exposed arms.

"Car accident. Three with light injuries, one's in critical; slight fracture of her right leg bone. But I already taken care of the three, including the critical. There's another one who's across the street, unconscious. But I suspect that he does not have any critical Injuries when I looked at him."

"Alright, Frost." Aster let out a small smile at the explanation before he looks at the two paramedics that flinches from his serious stare. "Go and load those two as the boy says."

"Right on it, sir!" The two paramedics shouted before they load off the stretcher from the ambulance towards Agdar and Idun. Once the two gently picked up Idun onto the stretcher, they load her up into the ambulance with Agdar in tow.

Seeing everything was in order, Aster turns to the white haired teen. "You're coming?" He pointed behind towards the ambulance.

"No. But I'll come back after I picked up some food from the nearby cafe. I have to check up on my patients, correct?" Jack asked with a smirk as Aster shakes his head before nodding at him. "Anything you want?"

"Get me a healthy drink."

"Carrot juice? On it." Jack nods as Aster rolls his eyes before turning around to climb into the ambulance. Seeing the ambulance drove off, Jack looks at another ambulance driving into the scene and he pulls up his hood and headphone before silently walk away from the scene with his hands in his pocket. A satisfying smile stretch across his lips as he goes to the nearest cafe.

Meanwhile driving through the streets towards the hospital was the ambulance carrying Idun and Adgar. Inside the back of the ambulance, one of the paramedics did a quick check up on Idun before shockingly exclaimed.

"This is not a first aid…This is not it at all…He operated on it and managed to make everything all right. He managed to make her leg move despite the slight fracture in her leg. But how…? How in the world…?" The paramedic asked in awe as Aster smiles to himself while he drove.

"Looks like you made your debut, Frost."

* * *

Unfortunately, this is the end of the first chapter. I hope that all of you are happy with the results of my hard work. I know it has errors that I can't find but I am grateful that I finish. Without further ado, I will see you next time!

From: My OTP is JELSA


	2. Chapter 2: A Niece for a Doctor?

Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And also, big thanks to snow universe and ellymonroe for reviewing my story.

From: My OTP is JELSA

* * *

Chapter 2: A Niece as a Doctor?

 **New York City**

 **St. North Hospital**

 **Night**

"Okay, boys. Unload her."

Aster observed the two paramedics who gently unloads Idun from the ambulance. Meanwhile he stands next to Agdar who watches the paramedics readying themselves before they guided the mobile stretcher through the entrance of the hospital. Aster looks at Agdar and gently puts his hand across his left shoulder, bringing the man to his attention before gesturing towards the hospital. At the gesture, Agdar smiles in appreciation before he was escorted to the hospital.

Just as the two entered through the sliding doors, Agdar notices the two paramedics guiding his wife on a stretcher faced a doctor in front of them. He silently watches them talk before watching the paramedics followed the doctor through a hallway in front of them to which he followed suit with Aster behind him.

"Hm?" A brown haired woman garbed in a white coat watches from afar as she sees them disappeared through the hallway. A confused expression was visible on her face as she recalled the scene before she left through a corner nearby.

After a while, Agdar find himself standing in a hospital room as the paramedics gently carry his wife from the stretcher onto the accustomed bed of the room. He then walked towards his wife and sits down on the chair at the right side of the bed while the paramedics leave the room except Aster.

"The doctor will handle things from here. You shouldn't worry any longer." Aster assured the two as Agdar stands up and bows his head with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Not need to thank me. I'm just the delivery man." Aster shakes his head before looking at the married couple. "The one you should be thanking is none other than the teen who saved both of you. Ultimately, her." He referred to Idun who looks at him.

"But alas, we give our appreciation for bringing us to this hospital." Idun stated as Aster seemed surprised at the gesture before he nods in acceptance. "…But do you mind me asking?" She asked after a moment as Aster looks at her. "Who is the teen that you spoke of? Do you know of him? Because I did not have the time to ask him for his name earlier, and I would like to at least know the doctor that saved me." Idun smiled as Agdar nods and looks at Aster for the answer.

"Yes, we would like to know his name. Without him, I don't think I would ever see my wife again." Agdar said as he grasp his wife's left hand with both hands.

"I don't mean to be rude but you'll know him soon."

"What do you mean?" Agdar questioned.

"He'll meet you soon after. He went to get something."

"Is he perhaps a doctor of this hospital?" Idun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he's a staff of this hospital. Although, he's a bit of a troublemaker at times but he is highly regarded by the big man himself and only him."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but the boy's got potential to become something big. That's what North told me. I didn't believe it at first but the boy's knows his way to people's hearts. And I warmed up to him, unfortunately." Aster explained with a roll of his eyes as Idun and Agdar smiled in acknowledgement. "Anyway, I'd best be going."

"Alright. Thank you once again for having the pleasure to speak about the doctor."

"You'll be in safe hands with him. But I doubt that he'll transfer you to another doctor. He's stubborn." Aster said as Idun stifle a laugh before he nods to the couple and promptly left with a click of the door. Just as Aster left, he looks through the hallway for any doctors before he sighed. "Frost, you'd better get here or else. I don't think North's gonna help you on this one." He muttered before leaving to the left. "It's a good thing there's not a lot of _doctors_ stationed at night. Those bozos drink a lot than treating people." He commented lastly, unaware himself to inform the white haired teen where the married couple were held.

* * *

 **York Ave**

 _"Hope Bunny doesn't mind coffee."_ Jack thought as he glances to the left and right for any cars around before he crosses the streets towards the hospital. Entering the hospital, he carried his suitcase in his left hand while he lifted a plastic cupholder tray in his right and brings his lips to the fourth drink, drinking the flavour of iced coffee. _"Who would've thought they run out of carrot?"_ Shaking his head in amusement, the white haired teen stops and looks around for any signs of the grey haired friend of his. When he did not spot him, the white haired teen raises an eyebrow before sighing. He walks towards the counter reception to talk about the whereabouts of his friend before a voice stops him from doing that.

"Jack?" Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the brown haired woman approaching him with a small smile. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at home like you always should since two months ago?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. The woman wore the usual clothing for workers which consisted of green scrubs and a white coat above it.

"Someone's need a check-up while they're patrolling. You know I can't leave Hiccup wandering alone through the halls. But over the past month, I'd think he can get the job done without me. He's not that of a scaredy cat, right?" Jack asked with amused raised eyebrow.

"Tell that to him." The woman mused. "Anyway, why are you here exactly?"

"How goes your patrolling, Rapunzel?"

"Jack. I'm serious." The woman named Rapunzel look pointedly at Jack who hold up his tray in surrender.

"Okay, there was an incident at the 1st St. Car crash. Three injured, one's critical."

"Are they alright?"

"I managed to treat them, including the critical one. It was a close one too."

"Jack, you treated them?"

"Yup. I wouldn't have live right now if I wasn't fast enough."

"What do you mean by that, Jack?" Worry ceased inside the woman.

"Those three would be dead by an oil leak from the taxi they were in. Don't know what caused the fire to lit up but I managed to pull out those three in time."

"You almost died, Jack?" Surprise etched on the woman's face as she stared at the man in front of her.

"I think I shouldn't have told you about that." Jack smiles in slight regret.

"Jack, you have every right to do so. I'm your friend and so is Hiccup. It's not common to hear that your friend almost died in an explosion, you know?" Rapunzel frowned as Jack smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah…I understand. Sorry, though."

"You shouldn't be." Rapunzel cup her hands on both sides of Jack's face. "But I can't help but be worried about you. But you also deserved to be praise for your brave actions. So, I'm proud of you, Jack." She smiled genuinely at the white haired teen who in turn smiled back. Letting down her hands from his face, Rapunzel puts them inside her coat pockets. "Then, the reason you're here is because…You want to check on them?"

"Two, actually. A married couple." Rapunzel nods. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to find Bunny anywhere. He was supposed to tell me where they were held but as you can see, I don't see him anywhere near here."

"Not to worry. I think I've seen a married couple that fits your description." Rapunzel smirks as Jack raises his eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Let's go. I saw the paramedics took them through this hallway." Rapunzel pointed to the said hallway and the pair followed the direction of the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I really need a drink."

Aster complained as he enters an office and sits upon a mobile chair in front of a desk. He put both hands on top of his face as he leaned against the chair that stretches down below. After a while, Aster puts down his hands and looks at the chair behind the desk in front of him. "Did you hear what happened, Sandy?" He asked the individual that remained seated on the chair that faces him. "Frost has made his debut; literally saved a live. Can you believe that?" He asked the individual but there was no respond. "Sandy?" He called out as he stands up and grabs the hold of the chair to turns it.

At the moment when he turns it, he smiles and noted the small physician sleeping on the said chair.

"Huh, never mind. I'll tell you about it tomorrow mate." He exclaimed before he looks beyond the window in front of him. "Speaking of Frost, where's my carrot juice?" He asked before realisation hits him. "…I should have waited for that carrot juice."

* * *

 **Hospital Room**

"Explain to me, Agdar. What exactly happened?" Idun asked looking at her husband. "I can't recall the incident and how it started in the first place. Was it really an incident or an accident?"

"I can't answer. I don't know how it happened also." Agdar stated looking down thoughtfully. "But you almost…" He looks up at his wife. "You were almost gone because of it, Idun."

"Yes, that's right. But I'm here right now, aren't I?" Idun let out a smile to grace her face as Agdar stared at her and slowly smiles. "And it's all thanks to that doctor." Just as she said that, the door to the room opens to reveal Rapunzel peeking out from the side of the door.

"Excuse me. But are you two involved in a car incident not too long ago? Wait, Aunt Idun? Uncle Agdar?" Rapunzel called out in realisation as Idun and Agdar look at each other in surprise before they looked at the brown haired pixie cut doctor. Both of them did not expect the surprise greeting them in the form of their niece.

"Rapunzel. Is that you, dear? I'm sorry, I almost did not recognise you." At this, Rapunzel walked inside while holding onto the door in place.

Pointing to her hair, Rapunzel replies. "It's because of this, right?"

"You look just as beautiful as when you have blonde locks, Rapunzel. That's not a question." Idun replied as Rapunzel smiled and nods in appreciation.

"Rapunzel." Agdar called as Rapunzel looks at him. "Are you a doctor of this hospital?"

"Yes, but I'm not a doctor yet, per say. I'm an intern."

"Really? That's great. Elsa's an intern at her own hospital too. Anna's also an intern for nursing. Those two are in the same hospital."

"Really? Wow, we're in the same group then. That's wonderful." Rapunzel smiled wide before realising something. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Who is it, dear?" Rapunzel looks back outside the room and gestured someone from outside to come inside. When that someone enters the room, Agdar stands up to look at the white haired teen smiling at him and his wife while he stood next to the Rapunzel.

"Doctor!" Agdar exclaimed in happiness at the sight of the white haired doctor who nods at him before holding up the plastic tray in his hand which held four cups.

"Do you two like iced coffee?"

* * *

 **Hospital Room**

"Tell me, doctor. Am I going to be alright?" Idun asked holding onto the cup of iced coffee with both hands as she looks at Jack who held onto his own cup of coffee.

"Yes. You're going to be fine. The operation was a success. But if you are curious to know…" Jack step forward and pointed at her right leg. "Can you move your right leg? Just a little will do." He said as Idun nods and focuses on her said leg. Idun takes a deep breath and tried to lift her right leg. Everyone watches as she lift her leg with slight difficulty and Jack gently put his hand on it, putting it down on the bed. "That's enough. So how does it feel?"

"…It's a little bit hard than usual. That is all I can say." Idun said with a weak smile.

"That's normal after going through an operation. But then it shows that you're recovering. After you experienced the full force collision from the incident, you had torn your nerves and tendons. You fracture a fragment of your bone too. And now, you're recovering from it." Jack smiled at Idun who nods at his explanation. "Don't worry, we'll get a physician to rehabilitate you for a few weeks and we'll discuss your progress until then. Will that be alright with you?" Idun nods in acceptance.

"That is alright with me. Thank you, doctor."

"…Don't mention it. I just did what any doctors would do. It is a doctor's job to save people right?" Jack questioned. "I don't think I'm any better, though." He said holding onto his cup of coffee in his right right while his left carried his suitcase.

"But it is all thanks to you that I can walk again. My husband said that I wouldn't be able to walk if you weren't there operating on me."

"Unfortunately, yeah. That would be the scenario if you wouldn't be operated in time. Adding to your state of unconsciousness, it would be impossible for you to endure the injury until the ambulance arrives. But why are you thinking about that? You'll be fine, ma'am. It just needs time." He smiled as he backs away and stands next to Rapunzel.

"But if you want, we can rearrange an X-Ray after a few weeks of rehabilitation, Auntie Idun." Rapunzel suggested as Jack nods along. "After we have the results, then we can discuss to check you out of the hospital or not."

"That's understandable." Agdar said in agreement before he turns to Jack. "If I may, can I know the name of the doctor that saved my wife?"

"Agdar." Idun embarrassingly calls to his husband. "As he said, can we know your name, dear?" She looks at the white haired teen who seems surprised at the gesture. The teen looks back at Rapunzel who nods at him and he looks at the married couple to answer.

"The name's Jackson Overland. But call me, Jack." Jack introduces with a smile.

"Jack," Idun called out from her lips and looks at the white haired teen. "I like to give my appreciation for saving us."

"More importantly, her." Agdar added gesturing to Idun who kept smiling at Jack who nods in return.

"I did what I think is right." Jack waves his hand in dismissal. "Anyway, I hope you have a nice stay in this hospital. And if you want anything as food and the likes, you can call your niece, Rapunzel."

"Jack, that's not funny~" Rapunzel stated pointedly nudging an elbow at his ribs as Jack laughed. "What about you, _doctor Jack_? What are you going to do?"

"That's the problem. I can't be involve any more than this." When he said this, Rapunzel frowned while Idun and Agdar watches them in slight surprise. "I'm just a medical student. There's only so much I can do and you know that."

"Jack…"

"But don't worry, I'll visit you from time to time." Jack said to Idun who nods at him. "And that's why if you need any assistance, you can ask Rapunzel. Because she has the right to."

"We understand." Agdar nodded.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave. It's a good thing Rapunzel's here for the night shift, right?" He pointed his thumb at Rapunzel who smiles a little but she cannot hide the sadness that she felt inside her. Turning to the said brunette, Jack smiled down at her. "Be good to them, alright? I think there's no anyone I can trust to take care of them, except you and Hiccup. And probably, Bunny, Sandy or Tooth." He listed off as Rapunzel nods before smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them."

"Good, I'll come by tomorrow to check in on things. And don't forget to rest. Even if you took night shift, you took lessons in the morning."

"I know." Rapunzel smiled upwards at the white haired teen. "Good night, Jack. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She bid before her eyes widen at the cup of iced coffee in front of her.

"Take it. I think you need this to start with more than me." Jack explained as Rapunzel takes the iced coffee by her right hand, feeling half of the liquid remained. "I'll be near, okay?" He smiled before he walk pass her and left the room by the click of the door, leaving Rapunzel clutching the iced coffee in her hand.

Looking at the door for a moment, Rapunzel vowed to herself. "I'll do my best, Jack." She thought before she turns to both her auntie and uncle. "If you don't mind, I'll be the one taking care both of you." Both Idun and Agdar nodded. "So, do you have anything you want to do?" At hearing her question, Idun looks at Agdar for a moment to which he nods in understanding.

"Can we use a phone?" Agdar asked Rapunzel who nods and pull out her own phone before dialling a number that she knew both of them would know. After that, the brunette gives it to Agdar who looks at the contact name above the picture of a platinum blonde woman who was smiling.

At seeing the picture, Idun smiles at Rapunzel who smiled back. "Thank you."

"She needs to know what happened to you, and that both of you are safe. While you're calling, I'll go get something for a minute. I think you might like it." Rapunzel suggested as Idun nods and the brunette left the room to retrieve her laptop.

* * *

 **Norway**

 **Winter's Hospital**

 **Afternoon**

 **Front Entrance**

Rows of seats lined up at the front of the reception counter with patients sitting at the front row to check in the hospital for their illnesses. Meanwhile at the back row seats which were vacant from patients, stood a single individual who was sitting at the center of the back row.

She was looking down at the med book in her hand which occupied her lessons that she had learned so far. Currently, she was revising her last lesson that she had learned for today, a few moments ago. The woman has a tall, slender build, with long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a small nose, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles though less prominent. She was also garbed in a white coat like a doctor with a light blue blouse matched with a blue pants.

Just as the platinum blonde haired was revising her education, someone called her name from the side.

"Elsa!" A voice called out as the platinum blonde haired woman named Elsa look to her right just in time to be catch in a hug by her little sister.

"Anna! Lower your voice." Elsa scolded lightly but with a smile on her face as she hugs her little sister who had taken the seat next to her.

"How's your day?" The strawberry brown haired named Anna asked happily garbing in blue scrubs.

"It's good. What about you?"

"Even better. I'm going out with Kristoff again. You don't mind, right?" Anna asked her elder sister with a smile in which Elsa smiled a small smile in return.

"Only if you return accordingly."

"But with a description, right?" At the joke, Elsa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anna."

"Alright, alright. I'll go home accordingly. Does 12 sounds good to you?"

"Anna."

"Fine. Um, 11: 30 o'clock?" At this, Elsa sighed with a small smile.

"10." She concluded before watching her little sister look up thoughtfully. After a moment, Anna nods with a smile.

"Yeah, that's alright. It fits."

"Then, I reckon that you'll be home before it reaches 10?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. Does past 10 counts as safe?"

"Not a minute late."

"Alright, doctor."

"Anna! I'm not a doctor yet." Elsa stated as Anna smiled amusingly.

"Neither am I as a nurse. But we're closer to being them, right? So I don't think it's a taboo to call you that. Anyway, have you heard from Mama and Papa yet?"

"…No, I haven't. They must still be in the aeroplane flying towards New York."

"Hah, New York~ The Big Apple. A city full of everything! Clothes, hand bags, shoes, and chocolate!" Anna looks up dreamily as Elsa shakes her head in slight amusement. "…But don't you think…" Anna started as Elsa looks at her. "It's weird that Mama and Papa are not sending us any kind of messages instead of calls?" A frown curved downwards on Anna's face as she looks at her elder sister. "Do you think they're alright?"

"Anna, Mama and Papa will be just fine. I'm sure of it." Elsa boldly declared but deep inside, worry could be felt by the elder sister. "They must be alright, if not…" She trailed off before shaking the possibilities surfacing inside her mind. "They are fine."

"Elsa." Anna looked at her sister with a frown before she wraps her arms over her sister's right arm. "It's okay, they'll be alright just like you said." Anna leans her head against Elsa's shoulder as the two stood seated in their seats in silence. Suddenly, a call interrupted the silence and both sisters were drawn to the ringtone. Elsa pull out her phone from right coat's pocket and stared at the contact name.

"Punzie? Why is she calling you?" Anna asked in total curiosity. Both sisters look at each other as Elsa taps the answer button before moving the phone to her left ear.

"Hello? Rapunzel?"

"No, it's not. It's us, Elsa." Hearing the familiar voice, Elsa mutters only one word.

"Mama." Anna's eyes display surprise as she look at Elsa before looking at the phone.

"Mama, is that you?" Anna asked from behind the phone as Idun let out a surprise gasp.

"Is that you, Anna?"

"Yes, yes. Mama, it's me." Anna replied in happiness. "Mama, where's Papa?"

"I'm also here, Anna." Agdar answered as Anna and Elsa glances at each other.

"Mama, Papa…Are you two alright? Did you arrive safely to New York?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, we've arrived safely. But during our way around New York. We got…into a car incident." Suddenly, Elsa and Anna couldn't find anything to respond but their mother continued. "But everything's fine. Both your father and I, are alright." With that, Elsa was shaken out of her thoughts and she speak up.

"Really, Mama?"

"Yes. I'm alright and so is your father."

"Where are you now, Mama?" Anna asked looking intently at the phone before lending her left ear to hear her respond.

"I'm at St. North Hospital. We met with your cousin, Rapunzel. She's one of the interns in the hospital."

"Really? What a coincidence." Anna smiled recalling how she had known Rapunzel was an intern but never known which hospital she had entered to.

"But overall, we're fine. Although, we might delay our return for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Why?" Elsa asked.

"I have to go to a course of rehabilitation. If not, I can't walk like I usually do."

"Is something wrong with your leg, Mama?"

"No, everything's fine. One of the doctors treated the injury in my right leg already. I'm alright now but I have to go through rehabilitation." After hearing the explanation, Elsa nods in acknowledgment.

"Alright then."

"Will you be alright for a few weeks?" Agdar asked to his daughters.

"It might be a little difficult but we'll managed."

"That's good. Tell the news to Gerda and Kai so that they may know what happened."

"I will tell them. I'll see you, Mama, Papa."

"Bye, Mama, Papa! Don't forget to rest a lot, Mama." Anna said through the phone and Idun chuckles at her daughter's comforting support.

"I will do just that, Anna. But also, you two continue your education alright? Don't worry about us and just focus on each of your field course."

"All right." Anna answered with a smile as Elsa pull the phone from her ear and hold it up in front of her before ending the call.

Sighing in relief, Anna closes her eyes before she looks at her sister. "I don't think I ever worried this much. What about you, Elsa? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I-I'm alright. I'm just as surprised as you are right now." Elsa answered with a small smile before she looks down thoughtfully, contemplating on something.

"Yeah, a car incident. That's not a rare thing in New York, you know. But both of them are alright, so that's fine with me." Suddenly, Anna watches her elder sister stands up from her seat. "Elsa?"

"Anna. Pack up your things. We're going to New York."

"Huh? But what about—"

"That's all the more reason to see them."

"What about Kristoff?"

"If you'd like, you can invite him along."

"Really?!" At her elder sister's nod, Anna stands up in happiness.

"Then, I'll go get him."

"I'll call Kai to prepare the flight plan. We'll meet in front of the parking lot at 7."

"Alright!" Anna saluted with two fingers before she left her sister to call her boyfriend.

Clutching her phone in both hands, Elsa looks forward before she left in the opposite way towards the women's locker room while carrying her med book in her right hand.

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? We shall find out soon. Leave a Review, Follow and Favorite this story if you want to continue reading it. If there is any errors, feel free to point out.

From: My OTP is JELSA


	3. Chapter 3: Underground

Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And also, thank you to ellymonroe for reviewing. I deeply appreciated.

From: My OTP is JELSA

* * *

Chapter 3: Underground

Soaring through the skies towards New York, Elsa watches the clouds parting in front of her through the window. She leans back against her seat and adjusted herself to be comfortable. After that, Elsa steals a glance at her right and offered a smile to seeing a couple; her little sister sitting next to her boyfriend while they chat happily. She then looks through the window and recollected the moments before she along with her sister and boyfriend boarded the airplane towards New York.

After meeting up with Anna and Kristoff in the parking lot behind the hospital, she had collected a few documents; both her and Anna's. Transferring documents to be exact. Elsa knew herself that she could not abandon learning and she knew neither her little sister wanted to also. So in an act of preservation, she met with the director of the hospital and discuss of both her and her sister's transfer to St. North Hospital at New York, Manhattan for a month. The director did questioned her intention but she replied it was entirely family business to which he accepted it and relayed some good words for her and her family's wellbeing, much to her gratitude. With that taken care of, she had the green light to move on to packing her belongings to stay in New York for a month. And also, after having confirmation of Kristoff's acceptance of joining them, it made Anna entirely adamant to go, much to her happiness to see her sister's happy.

After bidding Kristoff to meet at the airport, both Elsa and Anna went home and immediately packed up. And witnessing their actions, both Kai along with Gerda cannot fathom why they were acting like this.

Prior to leaving their home, Elsa explained everything what had happened over at New York involving their parents' incident, much to Kai and Gerda's surprise but they understood it well. Although they questioned why, Elsa replied wholeheartedly,

" _Because we're family."_

At the answer, Kai and Gerda cannot agree more with her and bid them farewell along with good luck on their way to New York. With that, Elsa and Anna quickly made their way to the airport and soon meet up with Kristoff with his belongings also. They rounded up at the counter to get their reserved tickets courtesy of Kai and they boarded the airplane that planned to fly towards New York, much to their luck. And so, they were currently flying up in an airplane heading towards New York to meet their parents except for the sole exception of Kristoff.

A smile stretches across Elsa's cheeks as she looks through the window, hoping that everything will go well including meeting both of her parents which is the prime reason she was flying to New York from their hometown, Norway. Closing her eyes in slight relaxation, Elsa drifted off to sleep, knowing that it will take more than an hour to reach New York in which she could invest on resting during the whole period.

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Condominium Entrance**

 **E 72nd St**

 **Morning**

Wobbling through the entrance of the condominium, Jack staggered his way to stop in front of the entrance before blinks his eyes a couple of times. Glancing around him, he begins to stretch his arms upwards, cracking the bones inside his arms and relieving him of the fatigue feeling last night.

"Ha~ah!" Jack yawned loudly before he pocketed his arms inside his blue hoodie pouch and blinking his eyes again to get rid of the remaining sleepiness he still felt in his eyes lids. Shaking his head which shakes his hair every direction to rid of any remaining sleepiness, Jack sneezes all of a sudden which wakes him up. Looking down, Jack brushes his nose with his left arm before looking up to see a familiar brunette standing patiently across the street. "What…?"

"Jackson Overland!" At the shout, Jack's eyes widen and realisation came upon him, seeing Rapunzel standing patiently with her arms crossed. She wore a light pink blouse with blue khaki pants reaching above her knees coupled with black heels. "Did you check the time before you went out?" She asked, her voice could be heard clearly throughout the street.

"Time...? Shouldn't it be like..." Jack looks down at his left wrist to check his watch. "…8 in the morning?" He asked himself before his eyes look over the big hand which points to the number twelve while the small hand stayed to point at number ten. At seeing the current time, Jack sighed to himself before a hand grasp onto his right wrist, pulling him out of his stupor. "I slept late again, didn't I?" He asked the brunette running in front of him as she drags him by the wrist towards the hospital.

"Good guess, doctor Jack." Rapunzel said sarcastically while hiding a smile that begins to stretch across her cheeks. "It looks like I wasn't the one who should be resting last night."

"Sorry, I got busy."

"Busy with what exactly? You know I never heard your business that you're busy with ever since." Rapunzel casted a knowing look behind her as Jack avoided her stare by glancing sideways.

"I'm busy with…stuff…" He answered as Rapunzel raises an eyebrow at him. "…So how was last night? Did the two of them sleep well?" Jack asked looking up at Rapunzel who stared at him for a moment for changing the topic before she answers him.

"They slept well. I got another mobile bed for Uncle Agdar. So to say, they slept well together." Rapunzel smiles as she looks forward and her smile brightens at the sight of their hospital across the streets. But just as Rapunzel runs to cross the street, she was roughly pulled back and collided against Jack's chest. To her surprise, a car drives by and stops a few feet from them.

"Are you okay, miss?" The driver asked peeking his head out and turning towards them with a concern look.

"She's okay." Jack assured him as the driver stared at them before nodding and he continues driving off, leaving the two. Watching the car left, Jack looks down at Rapunzel gripping onto his hoodie. "Are you okay?" He asked as Rapunzel reluctantly nods before she slowly pulls back from him.

"…Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bit winded, that's all." Rapunzel answered him as Jack looks at her with an ounce of concern. Glancing up at his worried look, Rapunzel smiles reassuringly. "I'm fine, Jack. You saved me. But I think I should be a bit more careful next time, huh?" She asked sheepishly as Jack smiles with a nod.

"I understand that you're enthusiastic to learn, but you should learn your safety lesson when crossing the road." He teases as Rapunzel stares at him before blushing embarrassingly and lightly glares at him. At the glare, Jack grins before taking Rapunzel's hand, much to her surprise and drags her across the street towards the hospital's right side entrance.

When the two arrived inside the hospital, they were greeted by Hiccup who is trying to calm an elderly woman from hitting him with her cane.

"Ma'am, I do not know what you're talking about. I'm not your nephew, Flynn. I'm an intern. My name is Hiccup—"

"Lies! How dare you lie to your aunt?" The elderly woman said as she hits Hiccup on his shoulder, earning a groan from him.

"Ma'am, I am really not your nephew. I don't know where this Flynn is, but I what do know that I am not him."

"Then tell me, where's the medicines you're supposed to get me? I've waited for you to get the medicines but you never came. Why's that? And why is all of the sudden that you came here empty handed?"

"Ma'am, please. I am not your nephew. Please stop hitting me." Hiccup pleaded hoping that he would be free from the woman's grasp. Just as he watches the cane raised up to hit him, Hiccup closes his eyes to wait for the hit but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack kneeling down in front of the elderly woman and takes her glasses hanging from her neck to put it in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" The elderly woman looks around before she focuses her sights onto Hiccup. "You're not Flynn."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not your nephew. I'm an intern."

"Oh, sorry for hitting you, boy." The woman apologised sheepishly as Hiccup let out an awkward chuckle and nods sheepishly. "I accidentally mistook you for my nephew. Without my glasses, I'm prone to mistake people."

"Don't we always?" Hiccup added with a chuckle as the elderly woman turns to Jack.

"Thank you, son. You've been a great help."

"Don't mention it. I think it'd be pretty awkward to see my friend being beat up by an elderly. I'm doing him a favour by protecting his dignity at least." He smiles at her before glancing at Hiccup who rolls his eyes with a sigh. Then, Rapunzel walk up next to Jack and she smiles at the elderly woman.

"Who are you looking for, ma'am? Maybe I can help you look for him."

"That is much appreciated, dear. I'm looking for my—"

"She's looking for her nephew." Hiccup cuts in before being hit on the right leg with the woman's cane. "Ow!"

"It's impolite to cut in when someone's talking, don't you think?"

"S-Sorry." Hiccup apologised while holding his right leg in slight pain.

"As he says, I'm looking for my nephew. He said he was going to get my medicines for me. But I think it's been well over 10 minutes since he left. I went out looking for him but—" But before she could finish her sentence, a shout interrupted.

"Auntie!" Everyone looks at the brown haired man running towards them with a bag of medicines in hand. "Where did you go?" The man asked as he stops in front of everyone and panted out of breath.

"I went to look for you, dummy. Now, where did you go?" The elderly woman raises her eyebrow at her nephew who scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. But I got your medicines." The man holds up the bag of medicines in his right hand. He then looks at Jack and Hiccup and offered them a smile. "Thanks for keeping my aunt preoccupied. She's prone for disasters—Ow!" The man winced and rubs his right arm over and over from being hit by his aunt's cane. While he rubs his arm in pain, his eyes meet Rapunzel's and his eyes widen. Suddenly, he coughed and brushes back his hair before smiling flirtatiously at Rapunzel who looks at him in slight confusion. "Hi. The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. Who might you be, brunette?"

"Is he flirting?" Hiccup asked before an elbow nudges his ribs and he looks at Jack who let out a smirk at Flynn attempting to flirt with Rapunzel.

"My name is Rapunzel. Rapunzel Corona." Rapunzel introduced nonetheless before she catches something from her watch and her eyes widen. Looking at both Flynn and his auntie, Rapunzel smiles apologetically at them before grabbing a hold of Jack's right hand. "Sorry but we're late for our lessons." She said to them before she rushes with Jack in tow.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Hiccup runs past Flynn and his auntie to catch up with both of his friends.

"Then you better hang on for the ride!" Jack smiles cheekily at Hiccup before he grips around his right wrist, much to his surprise.

"Oh no…Wait!" Hiccup yelled out before he was pulled forward by Jack who was pulled on by Rapunzel. The three of them sped up through the hallway before turning a corner for their first lesson of the day, leaving Flynn and his auntie standing.

"I can feel that this is going to be an exciting day." Jack smiles at Rapunzel who looks over her shoulder and smiles in return. He then smirks amusingly over his shoulder at Hiccup who sighs to himself.

"But I'm not feeling it. What a day to start being hit with…" At this, Jack's laugh along with Rapunzel enlightens through the hallway.

Looking at where the three left, specifically where she left, Flynn stood rigidly. "…How could she? How could she resist the smoulder?"

"Maybe because she doesn't like you that way, idiot. Do you think she'll fall in love with you at first sight? Anyway, it looks like she's pretty close to that handsome white haired man."

"Handsome?" Flynn asked turning to his auntie.

"I can voice out my opinion on someone right? My opinion of him is he is handsome."

"Handsome? I'll show him handsome. Nobody can resist the smoulder. I mean, nobody." Flynn crosses his arms in slight frustration.

"Except one. And she's just easily pass you up for that." The elderly woman stifle a laugh.

"Auntie, I think you have to get your eyes check. He is not that handsome."

"Should I tell you when I fell in love with your uncle? I'm not blind at that time, you know so I can judge if a man is handsome. And fortunately, your uncle is just that handsome to resist."

"Auntie, now you're just plain gross."

"It's not my fault that you're not that handsome to begin with."

"Auntie, now you're messing with my self-esteem!"

* * *

 **John F. Kennedy Airport**

 **Afternoon**

Standing in front of a candy store, Elsa looks around her surroundings, seeing many people passing by her, going in and out of the airport. A luggage stood next to her as the platinum blonde waited for her sister to buy the chocolates she had intended to buy from the candy store. Tapping her heel, Elsa looks down at her phone to look at the time before she opens her contacts and selected one contact amongst the others.

 **St. North Hospital**

Looking at the name above the number, Elsa stared at it for a moment, recounting calling the registration office of the hospital in which she managed to get the permission to visit the hospital to transfer. A small frown curved downwards on her face as Elsa thought about the ways to tell her sister about transferring to another hospital. And the only thing she'd hoped from her sister is understanding why she had did it. Amidst deep in her thoughts about the said topic, a voice called out to her.

"Elsa. Elsa." When she heard her name being the second time, she looks up to be greeted by Kristoff who had walked out from the candy store with a couple of bags full of candies.

"Huh? What is it, Kristoff?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out a moment ago."

"Yes, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something." Elsa answered with reassuring smile before she speaks up after realising herself. "Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me and Anna, a moment to talk? I want to talk to her about something."

"Um, okay."

"Thank you. You can sit over there if you like when we talk." Elsa pointed over at the circular bench a few metres at her right.

"Alright." Kristoff nods before he walk away towards the bench with his luggage in tow, leaving Elsa to stand waiting for her sister to come out.

Not a moment too soon, Anna sprout out from the candy store carrying a couple of bags full of various types of chocolates. She smiled at her elder sister who stood waiting for her before she wore a look of confusion at the disappearance of her boyfriend.

"Kristoff's sitting over there." Elsa pointed out with her head as Anna looks at the circular bench in which Kristoff started eating the candies he bought from the store earlier on.

"So we should go to him, right?" Anna asked with a smile before Elsa stops her by grabbing onto her right wrist.

"Anna…Can I talk to you?"

"Talk about what?"

"You do know we came over to New York to visit Mama and Papa right?"

"Yes…"

"For an entire month."

"Really?" Anna looked at her elder sister in slight surprise before she thought about it herself. "Well, it's true that Mama and Papa were staying for over a few weeks...

"Anna." Elsa called as Anna focuses her attention at her. "You understand we've just entered internship right?"

"Yes, like two months ago. Why?"

"And in that time period, we'll skip a lot of lessons that is crucial for our education." Elsa explained to Anna who raises her eyebrow as she tries to understand what her sister is relaying to her. Watching her sister tried to figure out in slight confusion and vain, Elsa musters the courage and continued. "We'll be transferring to another hospital for the time being."

"What?"

"We can't skip any of our education, Anna. Both Mama and Papa encouraged us to continue and after what happened…I decided for both of our sakes that it should be appropriate to transfer hospitals in New York during our one month visit. Because we can visit Mama and Papa every day at the hospital in our free time. I-I hope you can understand why I'm doing this…" Elsa looks down in shame, awaiting for her sister's protest but it never came. After a moment, Elsa decided to look up but only to be greeted by a hug from her sister, much to her surprise.

"I understand perfectly, Elsa. You don't need to say it anymore." Anna smiled over Elsa's right shoulder. "About our education during the whole month in New York…I wonder about that too ever since we board the plane. I know both Mama and Papa highly expected both of us to succeed on what we love to do and I can't begin to imagine if we fail them." She explained before continuing. "But after what you say…I can say that we're one step closer to becoming what we dreamed to be." Unable to say anything, Elsa just smile and hugs her little sister back.

"…Thank you. I thought you would think differently."

"Hey, even though we're sisters, there are somethings that we can agree on. And I can't agree more on what you did for both of us. I think I should be thanking you instead."

"I hope Mama and Papa feel the same way…"

"You'd think?" Anna pulls back from the hug to smile at Elsa. "They would definitely be happy than anything! Both of us working together in the same hospital—Wait, which hospital are we transferring to?"

"St. North Hospital." At the answer, Anna smiles enthusiastically.

"Even better! We can literally visit them everyday."

"That's why I requested for us to transfer to that exact hospital."

"Now there's nothing better than to get to the hospital and start preparing to continue learning, huh?" Anna smile brightly.

"Wait a second. We can't just wear their uniforms as we enter. I have to go meet the director of the hospital to permit our transfer. That way, we can continue to learn." Elsa stifle a smile before she looks at Kristoff and a sympathetic smile made visible on her lips. "Unfortunately, I don't have any documents for Kristoff to transfer at the same hospital. Sorry, Anna. I don't have the rights to."

"Don't worry. I know you couldn't." Anna assured as she looks over at her boyfriend. "But vacationing with your boyfriend in the Big Apple for a month…That does sound nice to you, right?" Anna grins at Elsa who can't help but nodded back. "Anyway, we don't know if there are any guys that'll catch you off your feet."

"Anna, I don't think guys would be interested in knowing me that well."

"You don't know, sister. Maybe there might be some, or…you could meet the one." Anna emphasized with a waggle of her eyebrow as Elsa shakes her head at her sister's behavior. "I mean, are you sure Tadashi is the one for you?"

"Tadashi? Why are you bringing him up in this topic?"

"Well, you are pretty close to him." Anna shrugs off her shoulders. "And he makes you happy."

"But that doesn't mean I like like him. We're just friends, and I don't see him in that way. I admired him, that's all."

"Yeah, that's true. His brain is really out there. Inventing such technology for medical use to prevent any such serious diseases? I don't think anyone can match up to him if he already set his goal on using his machines on saving lives." Anna explained which makes Elsa smile.

"That's why people admire his work and dedication to it. He's got the brains for it. Literally." At this, Anna laughs followed by Elsa.

"Yeah, literally that's true." After a while, both of them stop laughing. "So you're sure he's not the one?"

"As far as I know him, I don't think so."

"Even if he's good-looking?"

"I don't date because of good looks, Anna." Elsa looks pointedly at Anna who raises her hands in surrender with an apologetic look.

"That's also true. I remember my lesson…" Anna shivered as she hugs herself, recalling dating a certain brunette with sideburns which did not end well on her part. Shaking her head to get rid of the imagery, she looks at her elder sister and offered a smile. "Then, I hope that you got your good luck charm bracelet because I think there'll be one that might interest you in this big city."

"And who's that?"

"I don't know but we just have to find out, right? Anyway, let's go. I think I don't have the strength to carry this for any longer." Anna groaned at the weight of the bags she carried in one hand.

"Okay. But before we could go to the hospital, we have to get to our home."

"Home? Which is?"

"A condominium. Don't worry, I didn't waste a lot to rent it out for a month. And I rented another one for Kristoff because I will not see you two share the same room together. You're both are too young to be having intercourse." At the last part, Anna blushes bright red.

"Jeez, can't you say it more loudly?" She said with an slight annoying tone as an amusing smile stretches across Elsa's cheeks.

"You want to heard it that much? Alright, you're both too young to have—" A hand clasped onto her mouth as Elsa looks at her sister blushing bright red.

"I didn't mean it _literally_."

"You seem to imply it _literally_."

"Can we just go?" Stifling a laugh, Elsa nods before the two of them pulled on their luggages towards Kristoff. Soon, the three climb onto a taxi outside the airport and were well on their way towards New York City.

* * *

 **New York City**

 **St. North Hospital**

 **Night**

"So have you gotten the hang of it, Rapunzel?" Jack glances at the brunette who bites a pencil with her teeth as she concentrated on the sketch in her left hand which involves suturing tendons and nerves in the human body.

"A little. But how can I get the hang of it if I only did a single test run?" Rapunzel asked as she tried to move the pencil and thread it with her hand exactly as the doctor in charge showed her earlier.

"You can practice on a piece of cloth." Jack suggested as Rapunzel stops and looks at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I can practice on it with that."

"A piece of cloth?" Hiccup asked besides Jack as he glances upwards with a thoughtful look. "But will that work? The cloth is different than the human body." He said to Jack who looked at him followed by Rapunzel.

"Think about it this way; practice the threads onto a piece of cloth to get a better view of what you will do when you will do it on a human body. After sometime, we can asked a doctor to allow us to practice on a proper dead body just like in the room, alright?" Jack explained as Hiccup think about it for a moment while Rapunzel nods in acknowledgment.

"…That's true. I think that's fine with me." Hiccup nods at Jack who smiles at him. "But it's a bit on how you can thought about it that far, Jack." Hiccup raises an eyebrow at Jack who smirks at him.

"That goes to show that you have to think of ways to improve before you learn the real thing. Isn't that right?"

"Understandable." Hiccup nodded as Jack turns to Rapunzel.

"You're going to visit your aunt and uncle on the way?" Smiling at him, Rapunzel nods.

"Yeah, I still need to contact their daughter. I tried to contact her yesterday and then Skype her using my laptop. But I didn't get any respond from her. Hopefully, I can today." Rapunzel explained as Jack nods and the three of them started to walk towards an elevator. When the elevator opens aside, the Rapunzel and Hiccup climb on except for Jack who look in slight surprise at the two men dressed in street clothes standing at the corners of the elevator. Clenching his fist, Jack closes his eyes to calm his mind before he follows his friends to walk into the elevator.

Hiccup pressed the first floor and the elevator gradually moves downwards.

"Jack."

"What, Rapunzel?" Jack turns to Rapunzel next to him, ignoring the gaze from the man behind her which directly gazes at him.

"Do you want to come along to see them? You said you'll come to visit from time to time, right?"

"Yeah, I will. But I think not now, unfortunately. I almost forgot there are things that I needed to do."

"What's that, bud?" Hiccup asked in slight curiosity just before the elevator door opens up to the first floor. Hiccup and Rapunzel get off the elevator and watches Jack waves them goodbye with a smile before the elevator door closes. "I really can't think of anything of what Jack has been doing lately. Have you noticed?" Hiccup turns to Rapunzel who frowns.

"I noticed that he overslept for a few days but I don't know what caused him to. Other than that…No, I haven't notice anything. But I can't help feeling there's something wrong about Jack. He's never like this ever since we graduated, right?"

"Sadly, yeah. What has gotten into him?"

"You really pick a bad time to just wait in the elevator like a bunch of stalkers. Who taught to act like this?" Jack asked in amusement at the two men standing behind him. "And just before you raised your fists…" Jack raises his index finger upwards as the two men looks up at the camera situated at the right corner of the elevator, recording their every move. "Don't think they'd be stupid enough to not install cameras in elevator. They are pretty observant when it comes to men who are possibly armed…Are you two?" Jack raises his eyebrow amusingly as he glances over his shoulder at the two frustrating men.

After a while, the elevator door opens to the underground parking lot and Jack climbs out followed by the two men. The teen stops as he looks at the black themed car parking in front of him.

"Isn't that too obvious?" Jack asked before he turns to face the two men. One of the two roughly shoves Jack forward behind his back.

"Get on."

"Okay, don't be such a baby." Jack let out a small smirk before he opens the door and climbs into the car followed by the two men who choose to sit on both sides of the car, trapping Jack in the center.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Jack?" An amused voice asked from the passenger seat as Jack's eyes narrows and he frowns.

"It will never be a while if you're here picking me up from time to time. You're here with your two henchmen to pick up a debt that's really isn't a big deal. You've got a lot of clients that has to pay big buck, right? Or were you just bluffing…?" A small smirk as Jack raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"You do know that I don't have quite the patience, Jack. I think you should shut your mouth where it doesn't belong, just for your sake."

"...End of the week."

"What?"

"I'll pay the debt at the end of the week."

"Oh, Jack. Do you think this is about your unpaid debt? Oh no, this is something different. You see, I have a client. A tycoon, sort to say. And he's a bit ill, if you know what I mean. This illness is such that he does not want it to be made public. He wants the operation done in the dark. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Underground operation."

"Why, yes. But sadly, there's no one willing to do it; amongst the doctors that we know of. Except one." The man smiled viciously as Jack stared hard at him. "Don't you get tired of being a medical student where in fact that you can be a doctor?"

"I don't know what you're getting at here."

"Oh, it's just simple, Jack. You wouldn't want Emma to be upset that you can't save a life now, do you?" At the mention of the name, Jack stops rigid. "It is a simple. We just need a doctor."

"I'm not a doctor."

"No, you're not. But I've seen your skills," At this, the man sitting next to Jack holds up a phone, showcasing a video. At seeing the glimpse of the video, Jack glares at the man in front of him.

"Where did you get this?"

"Come on, Jack. Did you think nobody would record it in their phones? This is the 21st century, and where I got it…It's never your business. But if that video goes viral, especially to the Medical Association of America…What would they say? A medical student performing an operation without a profound medical license. That wouldn't sit well with you, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't…" Jack gritted his teeth.

"So, what would it be? Life in imprisonment or life in the fast lane?"

"What if I don't know how to treat your client? There's no stopping to the library at any moment."

"Oh, you'll definitely know. It involves with a heart, after all."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise. _"Heart transplant?"_

"Hm, it seems you know what I'm talking about. Then, I assume you're up for the challenge. Good, but unfortunately you can't know where we'll go. So…This will only hurt a little." Just as he said this, Jack looks at his left before pain overwhelmed him followed by darkness. "Don't worry, this will all be a nightmare for a sec."

* * *

What will happen to Jack in the next chapter? We shall find out soon. Leave a Review, Follow and Favorite this story if you want to continue reading it. If there is any errors, feel free to point out.

From: My OTP is JELSA


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home in New York

Hello, everyone. I hope everyone is reading alright without any difficulty. This is the new chapter, hope you'll like it.

From: My OTP is JELSA

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Home In New York

 **Empty Warehouse**

 **Night**

Nearby a ravine, the black themed car pull up in front of a warehouse. After a moment of silence, the warehouse doors slowly opens up and the car drives inside. Once the engine stops and the car had parked at the center of the building, the warehouse doors closes which envelopes the entirety warehouse in complete darkness.

"Darkness. I like this theme." The man sitting in the passenger seat exclaimed with a small smirk before he climb out of the car followed by his two fellow henchmen while his driver stayed quietly. He glances behind over to his right henchman, signalling him to which he grabs a hold of the unconscious Jack and roughly throws him to the ground from the car.

"Ugh…" Groaning in slight pain, the white haired teen squinted his eyes to get a better vision of where he was but sadly the teen couldn't see behind the darkness. Suddenly, lights lit up all over the warehouse, giving view of the operation table in front of the surprised Jack.

Just as he stared at it, he winces at the pain engulfing his left cheek at the moment. Raising his knee, Jack sighed. "You know I get it that you guys are supposed to be henchmen but where are your manners? He didn't tell you specifically to throw me over the ground, did he?" Jack touches his left cheek and winces before he glances down at his white coat in its current condition. "You also have to buy me another one of this, or if you would be so kind; to wash it but I reckon that you wouldn't do it, right?" Jack smirks and glances behind his shoulder to see the right henchman gritting his teeth in slight frustration. "After all this time, who washes your clothes for you? Your friend over there?" Jack teased as the right henchman approaches him but a hand clamp onto his shoulder, stopping him. The right henchman looks at the left henchman who shakes his head and his respond was a reluctant growl, much to Jack's amusement.

"I think that is enough of your jokes, Overland."

"Why? Couldn't handle it?"

"As much as your joking to your amusement but I don't think you should playing anymore from this point onwards."

"Why? The lights got you in a pickle, Pitch Black?" Hearing the mock of his voice, the man named Pitch bare his teeth. "I know your obsession of the darkness but I didn't know it was to that extent. If you want to, do you want a night lamp with that? I think it can brighten you up and make you visible. It doesn't help wearing black clothes often, though. You wore that too often. Too often.." Jack teased as he looks at Pitch who wore a long black coat that completely covers him like second skin.

"I will not respond to your mockery. It is pathetic to respond."

"And you're pathetic for responding."

"What?"

"You did talk to me, right? That is a respond." Jack smirks widen at seeing Pitch's hands balled into fists, showing how much frustrated he is. Looking forward to the operation table set up, Jack stands up from his kneeling position. "So, I did not get the memo here but shouldn't there be someone rather than us?" He questioned looking around to find nothing compare to a human being. "Although you said he is a tycoon, I would expect this building crawling with henchmen already."

Closing his eyes in slight frustration, Pitch answers to the teen's confusion. "He'll be here." With that said, the back door of the warehouse creaks open and Jack saw a man walked inside followed by a woman.

"Huh?" The brown haired woman takes notice of Jack and her eyes widen with surprise evident in her eyes. She then composes herself before she follows her father to stand in front of the white haired young man.

When the man and woman stood in front of the medical ward, Jack looked at the man's face with shock written on his face.

"Professor Robert Callaghan?"

"Hm? Do I know you, boy?" The man known as Robert Callaghan asked Jack. Robert Callaghan is a tall, somewhat middle-aged man with gray hair. He also has wrinkled skin, that's fair in color, with blue eyes, and a rather large nose. He wore a sweater vest, and slacks with black shoes. Callaghan squinted his eyes to look better at the white haired teen in front of him. Before long, realisation came upon him. "Aha…Yes, I remember. Jackson Overland, a student of Dr. Nicholas North. You went with Nicholas to the convention held in San Francisco last year, correct?"

"Yes, we did."

"I will never forget that you saved the entire convention from being brought aflame, and also you saved some of the contestants' lives as well." Callaghan explained with a warm smile of appreciation as Jack smiled in return.

"I can't bring myself to watch the convention be destroyed. Those teenagers deserved to have a proper evaluation for their inventions and to be properly registered into your Institution of Technology."

"Yes, that is true." Callaghan then gestured his hand towards the woman standing next to him. "This is my daughter, Abigail. I suspect that this is your first meeting each other?" Turning from Callaghan towards the woman next to him, Jack let out a smile in greeting.

"I don't think we met." Jack approaches Abigail and extends his hand for a handshake to which Abigail gently smiles and shakes his hand. "Jackson Overland."

"Likewise. Abigail Callaghan." Abigail introduced before the two of them pulls back from their handshake. Abigail is a slender young woman with large blue eyes that resemble her father's and chestnut brown hair that she keeps in a simple ponytail. She currently wears a light brown turtleneck with light blue jeans with brown heels. "It's such an honour to meet you, Jackson Overland." She smiles warmly as Jack looks at her in surprise.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. I don't think it's fair that you know nothing of me while I know a lot about you, Jackson." She stated stifling a laugh as Jack wore a confused look and looks at Callaghan who only smile. "I apologise if it may sound offending to you in any way."

"No, it's not. But for the record, call me Jack." Abigail nodded in acceptance. "Speaking of which, how much do you know about me exactly?"

"Your full name is Jackson Overland Frost. Your 22 years old. Born into the family as the eldest above your sister. Likes to have fun, if I remember correctly?" Abigail raises her eyebrow knowingly as Jack shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, it's boring if you picked your typical sports as one of your likes. The word 'Fun' explains everything."

"Right." Abigail smiles before continuing. "You dislike to be bored."

"Correct."

"Lastly, you're a medical student currently working in St. North Hospital." Abigail stated before she continued. "Your skills with a scalpel separates you from any doctors."

"How do you know that?"

"I watched the footage when you saved those teenagers last year at the convention. I was amazed that your skills with a scalpel cannot be compared to others." She added with a slight awed voice.

"Thanks for the compliment?" Jack raises his eyebrow with a small smile.

"Don't be so modest. My daughter watches the footage every night before going to bed. It really amazes her every time you move the scalpel and completed an operation within minutes." Callaghan smiled.

"Father!" Abigail scolded as a light pink blush was visible on her cheeks.

"I simply cannot hide that fact to him, Abigail. He deserves to know." Callaghan laughed as Abigail pouted. "My daughter's 21 years old and she's an intern at the hospital in San Francisco. That's why she admires you when she first saw you operate on the contestants in the footage." Callaghan explained looking at Jack who look surprised at his explanation.

"Well, usually people disown an unlicensed doctor. But in my case, an unlicensed medical student is a bit of an overkill." Jack explained as Abigail frowns in sympathy. "I don't think I ever met someone that admires me as myself. I'm glad someone here doesn't really judge a medical student that operates on people without a medical license. I really appreciate it. Thanks by the way." Jack smiles genuinely at Abigail who blushes at his compliment.

"Y-You're welcome, Jack. Anyway, It's the truth after all. I don't see why people would disown someone that wanted to save lives. Including you, Jack. You shouldn't care what they say and focus on the task of saving lives." Abigail exclaimed with a warm smile while a blush was still evident on her cheeks as she smiles at the white haired young man.

"Thanks for that, Abigail. I'll keep that in mind." Jack smiled back to her. After a while, Jack glances behind him towards Pitch was; seeing him standing next to the passenger door while smoking a cigarette. "Anyway, who's the patient, Pitch?" Jack asked glancing behind to watch Pitch smoking a cigarette.

"He's standing right in front of you."

"What?" Jack turns back to face Callaghan who smiles apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry that they did not inform you of me. But I would like to keep this a secret from everyone else." At this, Abigail frowns as she looks at her father.

"Why?"

"If the press finds out the Head Professor of San Fransisco Institution of Technology is ill, it will cause a stir. Not to mention there are potential companies that will certainly bring down the institution."

"Who would do something like that?"

"Allistair Krei. He is one of the threats to the institution if it ever goes downwards. He is easily one of the richest people that I know that would potentially out buy the whole institution."

"Allistair Krei…" Jack mutters in deep thought. "Is he the one that I met last year at the showcase convention? After I saved those contestants, he offered me a place in his ranks."

"What?" Callaghan asked in surprise. "Did he really? What did you say?"

"Though it sounds tempting but I would never work for someone who only knows money compare to living being."

"He only goes for the next best thing. That's what he is in a nutshell."

"I reckon it is." Jack smirked before Callaghan suddenly fall forward but not before Abigail supported his weight from falling down.

"Father?!" Abigail grabbed a hold of his father's right shoulder and tried to balance him to stand.

"Ugh…My heart…" Callaghan panted as he grips his left chest which hold his heart. "I can…barely b-breath…properly…" He admitted before coughing loudly. "Just when I thought…medications would work... all the time…"

"Trust me they do. But unfortunately, this is not one of the reason it is intended for." Jack looks speculative at Callaghan's breathing rate before noting the sweat visible on his forehead which are not there moments ago. Looking up to meet Abigail's eyes, he speaks up. "We have to get him onto the operation table."

"A-Alright." Abigail nodded before the two of them slowly guided Callaghan towards the operation table.

Putting the man down onto the table, Jack looks at Callaghan and noticed that he breathing raggedly than before. "Abigail…" Jack called meeting Abigail's eyes again. "Get ready for an operation." At this, Abigail's eyes narrows in determination and she nodded. Turning around, Jack begins to cover the curtains of the temporary medical ward on his side while Abigail cover the curtains on her side. Then, Jack walks out from the curtains and looks around to find any water sources until Abigail called out to him.

"Jack, you can find water outside the backdoor. There's a sink there." Hearing her, Jack immediately sprinted past the back door and looks at the silver car right next to the back warehouse. He turns to the left and spotted the sink to which he turns on the tap water with his right sleeve before scrubbing his hands with a small soap available next to the tap. After washing his hands, he was about to turn off the water before a tap to his shoulder alerted him.

"Here." Jack turns to his left to see Abigail smiling at him while holding up a pair of surgical gloves in her right palm.

"Thanks." Jack smiles in appreciation as he takes the gloves with his right hand. "Is everything set up?"

"Yes. The only thing is to apply the anesthetics."

"Alright." Jack nods before he walks past Abigail and glances behind to see her scrubbing her hands with soap. After she had done washing, Abigail tried to turn off the tap with her wrists but Jack intervene by turning it with his left hand, much to her surprise. "Don't worry, that's what gloves are for." He smirked at her. "Let's go. Your father's waiting." Watching her nod, the two surgeons walk inside the warehouse.

As the two arrived inside the medical ward, the two stands side by side near Callaghan's left side. The two immediately grab onto a pair of long sleeves white scrubs which reaches past their waists.

Grabbing onto the left glove, Jack wear it over his left hand before following it up with his right. After that, he wears his surgical mask provided on the table at his left.

Pulling tighter on both of her gloves, Abigail glances at the mask next to Jack and she was about to reach out her hand towards it until Jack grabs it to offer her. She looks up at Jack and she can imagined the smile plastering over his face since he wore his mask. Smiling at him, Abigail takes the mask in hand and wears it.

"…Jack…" Callaghan mutters as Jack looks up at him. "If I don't make it…Take care of Abigail just until…she can managed herself in life…"

"What are you saying, father?" Abigail asked with a worried look as Callaghan turns towards her daughter standing next to his head.

"No." Jack answers strictly as Callaghan weakly look at him. "I'm not going to let you die, Professor. Your daughter needs you, and you need your daughter." He said seriously.

"…You know…I never would have thought you'd the one to be the doctor to treat me…But meeting you…I think I'd be in safe hands. If Nicholas trusted you to be his disciple, then I'll trust you, Jack." Callaghan cracks a smile at the white haired surgeon who stared at him in surprise before nodding.

"I'll trust you then to make it out alive, alright?"

"Anything. If I can see my daughter again."

"Okay. We're going to put you under anesthetic." As he asked, Callaghan nodded in reply. Turning towards Abigail, Jack speaks up. "You should do the honour." He said to her to which Abigail nods. Glancing at Callaghan one last time, Jack walked out the medical ward as Abigail begins to apply the anesthetic.

"So can you do it?" Jack looks up towards Pitch who steps on the cigarette he had been smoking.

"I never get it…What's in it for you anyway? Saving lives…That isn't you."

"No, it's not. You know as well as I do, money controls the world. Without it, you'd be spending your life on the streets of the alleyway. So when I heard that the client wanted to meet me, I never thought that he would be in need of a underground operation in secret. And he would pay good money for it, so why can't I accept the gesture?" Pitch smirks. "It was the same situation as you, Jack. Who would pay for your sister's hospital bills including your own? At that time, I was sympathetic towards you and gave you the money you needed. And you don't have beg for your life. Isn't that a win for you and a win for me?"

Staring at him for a moment, Jack silently turns around without replying and walk inside the medical ward to meet Abigail who stared down at her father who is within anesthetics.

"Are you ready?" Abigail looks at Jack before she nods in reply.

"Yes. But have you ever done this kind if operation before?"

"No, I just read about it over and over along with practising it."

"So how can you be confident that you can treat my father?" Abigail narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"I don't. But if you want an answer, then I'll give it to you." Jack stated. "Because I don't want you to be all alone, Abigail. You're his only child. If he's gone, what will you do?" Jack steps forward to stand in his previous spot while Abigail stood next to him in silence. "And so, I want to get rid of all that possibilities." At this, Abigail looks up at him. "So you won't be alone, alright?" Jack smiled as Abigail stared at him before nodding with a small smile. "I'm not confident, but I'm confident on what I can do which is to save people. Because that's a doctor's duty." With that, Jack turns around and looks down in concentration at the exposed skin of Callaghan's left chest. Extending his right hand, he calls out to Abigail. "Scalpel."

Nodding at him, Abigail retrieve a scalpel and gives it to him. She then watches Jack twirls it into his fingers before he clenches it between them. She continues to watch him cuts open her father's chest before she heard him call out to her.

"Retractor." Grabbing onto the pair of retractors, Abigail gives it to him in his left hand and she watches once again. Her eyes widen as she watches the spectacle that she watched every night, in front of her.

 _"Amazing…"_ Abigail glances up at Jack who held a look of pure concentration and a light blush bloom on her cheeks before she focuses herself on the operation. _"Thank you, Jack…"_

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Condominium**

 **E 72nd St**

 **Night**

"Elsa, are you sure this is the place? Because this place is huge!"

"Anna, we just rented two apartments. That's nothing to buying this whole condominium." Elsa stifle a smile at her little sister who wore a black sweetheart bodice with off-the shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of her family crest. She also wore dark blue heels with dark green accents. "Anyway, we should climb out before we get to pay more for waiting."

"That's not a problem, miss." The taxi driver smiles at her. "We, taxi drivers know the laws around here when it comes to paying passengers." As he said that, Kristoff climb out of the passenger seat and helped out Anna to step out from the vehicle.

"Thank you for the ride, mister." Elsa thanked before she steps out from the taxi and promptly lifted her luggage from the trunk of the taxi while Kristoff helped lifting both his and Anna's luggages. Kristoff wore a blue tee below a brown vest and dark blue pants with matching shoes.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Anna smiled up at him before she grabs her luggage from him as Kristoff smiles in return.

Putting down the lid of the trunk, Elsa walked ahead of the two to stand in front of the condominium. A small smile stretches across her lips as she glances behind her shoulder and waves at the taxi driver who nods before driving off. After that, she looks at both Kristoff and Anna who looked at her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall. But I hope they got an elevator in here because I am not going to break my back over carrying this luggage on some twenty-stories flight of stairs."

"Don't worry, I specifically asked if they have an elevator before renting it out." Elsa smiles at her sister who blew an air of relief before smiling brightly. "Anyway, we should go. It's already dark as it is."

"Now that makes my day already." Stifling a laugh, Elsa along with Anna and Kristoff entered the building to find their rented apartments.

* * *

"So is this where our apartment is? A floor above Kristoff's?" Anna asked looking around the hall for the number of their apartment.

"Yes. Are you okay with that?" Elsa turns around to look at Anna who nodded in return.

"I'm totally okay with that. So, which number is our apartment again?" Smiling, Elsa holds up the key to their apartment which also displayed the number of the said apartment. Nodding to the said number, Anna walks past her elder sister to look for the number while Elsa watches her.

After a moment, Anna stops and turns around to point at the door next to her.

"I found it!"

"I know." Pulling onto her luggage, Elsa stops right besides Anna and put the key into the keyhole, turning it clockwise which triggered a clicking sound. Then, with a gentle push against the door, Elsa find herself standing in the doorway of her and her sister's apartment.

"I gotta say; this is not bad for a rental apartment." Anna complimented as she walks past Elsa and looks around in slight awe of the spacious and neat room. Including the bright and luxurious-looking chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. "I think we can stay perfectly fine in this."

Looking around the living room, Elsa puts her luggage right next to the couch which faces the large flat screen TV. Nodding to herself for her decision to rent the apartment, the platinum blonde takes off one of the beg straps on her shoulder and zip down her bag to which she swiftly pull out a bunch of documents and hold it against her chest. Zipping up her bag, Elsa shoulders her bag pack before turning towards the opened door. "While you're admiring the view, I'm going to the hospital. Do you want to come?" Elsa stops by the doorway and looks over her shoulder to see her sister appearing out from the left corner of the living room.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow. "You would leave just like that to meet Mama and Papa without your little sister?"

"That's why I asked, Anna." Elsa smiles in slight amusement as Anna puts her luggage right besides her sister's before she joins Elsa to stand outside the hallway.

Locking the door, Elsa looks at her sister who shoulders her medium sized duffel bag that fits her size before she readies her own bag which she shoulders it with both shoulders. The two of them then goes on towards the elevator to exit out the condominium and heads straight to the hospital where their parents were being treated.

* * *

 **St. North Hospital**

 **York Ave**

"It looks like this is it. This is St. North Hospital." Elsa looked up at the sight of the said hospital as she and Anna stood at the right side entrance of the hospital.

"It's a good thing I've seen it in the taxi earlier or I would think that we have to walk a distance rather than a few blocks away."

"The other reason for why I rented that condominium was because it sat near the hospital. So you don't have to worry about catching a cab anytime soon. You need the exercise." Elsa hides the smirk on her face as she walks past her sister who stared at her in surprise.

"Are you joking? Do you think I look like I need the exercise? Even though I ate chocolate, I never grow fat as far as I know." Anna protested as Elsa looks over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know. You might add a few weights during a month." With that, Elsa enters the hospital, leaving a gobsmacked Anna standing in front of the entrance before she soon follows her inside.

As soon as Anna enters the hospital, she immediately feels the cold breeze that greeted her, much to her happiness. She then catches her sister walking up to the reception counter at her right side, beyond the hallway that stretches a good distance away.

Just as she arrived at the counter, Anna looks at her sister who thanked the receptionist before turning towards her. "What did you talk about with her?"

"She gave me directions as to where is the director's office from here. Do you want to go with me to register ourselves before we go visit them?"

"Although I can't wait to meet them but we have to tie a few loose knots, right?" Anna smiled up at her sister and they both walked towards the hallway across the reception counter to which an elevator was designated to be when they turned a corner.

Both sisters climb onto the elevator and Elsa presses the fifth floor button as the elevator door closes.

* * *

 **Hospital Room**

"Don't worry, Aunt Idun. Maybe they're busy." Rapunzel comforted Idun who looks at her before she looks down at the laptop on top of her niece's lap. "They are interns of Winter Hospital." She said to her while stealing a glance at her uncle who is still sleeping on the bed across from them, hoping that they aren't waking him up. Both of her aunt and uncle were wearing a full set of clothes provided by the hospital which are blue in color.

"Yes, they must be busying themselves after what I told them." Idun stated looking down at her hands. "They must be trying to forget that we're not there for them…Oh my, I can't imagine how lonely they must be feeling…"

"Aunt Idun, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this." Rapunzel assured as she rubs her aunt's back comfortingly.

"But how can't I? I feel guilty for telling them about what happened to me. What if I disturb their studies for what I have done?" Idun said to herself as she cups her hands together and clenches them.

"Aunt Idun, please don't say that…It's not your fault. Anyway, believe it or not. Your daughters aren't not that weak, auntie." At this, Idun looks up at her. "They're pretty strong women ever since I've known them. I understand that they'll be sad about what happened to you but they'll be able to live with that, knowing that you're still alive and well. Plus, you got your niece to take care of you. So I don't think they would be so worried."

"…You're right. Both Elsa and Anna; they're my brave and strong daughters. They'll know what to do in both of our absence. But nevertheless, parent do worry so about their children over time. It is no exception of me." Idun lightly smiled at the last part. "I hope they are well wherever they are."

* * *

 **Director's Office**

"What? He still isn't here?"

Elsa frowned at the apologetic assistant sitting in front of the director's office.

"I am terribly sorry. The director, Dr. North was supposed to arrive by this afternoon but due to the air traffic, his flight is delayed. I'm sorry." The brown haired assistant bows her head apologetically.

"Isn't there some other way to ask someone else for permission other than him?" Anna asked the assistant who heard her question before shaking her head.

"No. If you want to transfer to this hospital, you have to consult with the director. There is no other way than that. I apologize if this was not the good news you were hoping for." The assistant smile apologetically. "Excuse me but prior to your call earlier about transferring; what positions do you two attained in your previous hospital?"

"Oh, we're interns." Anna answered smiling. "I want to become a nurse while my sister over here," She gestured her hand to Elsa. "…she wants to become a doctor."

"What type of doctor?" The assistant raises an eyebrow as she focuses her attention on Elsa.

"A surgeon."

"A surgeon…Why?"

"I want to save people."

"That's a vague answer. Can you specify why?"

"I...don't want to become useless. I understand that there are various types of field that I can pick for myself. But being a surgeon; knowing how to possibly save lives even in the most impossible circumstances, I want to have a chance to experience that. If they are nearly dying, I want to try my best to save them even if everyone knows its useless and I want to prove them wrong."

"...That's quite an explanation." The assistant said with a small smile as she looked at the determination in Elsa's eyes when she explained herself. At the sight of those determined eyes, she knew the girl in front of her would potentially save lives like she had told her. _"We need more people like her these days."_

"She's my sister. So, I'd figured she would be able to explain her reason strongly."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because she had saved lives before." At that, the assistant turns a surprising eye to the platinum blonde who blushes in slight embarrassment.

"Really? Hm, that changes things."

"Changes things for what?" Anna asked as the assistant smiles at both sisters.

"That will change the view of everyone's perspective of you." The assistant then holds up her hand much to the sisters' confusion. "Do you have your transferring documents?"

"Huh?" Anna asked representing both of their confusion.

"Although, I may not look like much. But I worked the transferring process of the staffs in this hospital. On the other hand, Dr. North handles the paperwork of registering them."

"So," Elsa stared at her in slight surprise. "People come to you whereas you observed their reasons for transferring. If they are qualified by you, then you'll just have to give Dr. North who only completed the percentage of it."

"You're quite right. With things aside, my name is Aurora. Nice to meet you both of you." The brown haired assistant introduced herself with a gentle smile as both sisters look at each other and smiled back at her in return.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aurora."

"Pleasure meeting you." Elsa nods before she gives the documents in her arms to Aurora who looks at their names.

"Quite the same, Elsa Arendele." She replied before turning to Anna. "Anna Arendele." Clutching the documents against her chest, Aurora smiles. "Don't worry about your transfer. I'll give these to Dr. North as soon as he arrived. After that, you can believe that you'll be starting in a few days."

"Thank you, Aurora." Elsa thanked as Anna nodded along.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Right then, Elsa was about to leave the room but suddenly Anna speaks up.

"So the thing you said about people have to meet the director personally to register or transfer. Was it just a fluke?"

"Not exactly. If the director is present when the applicant is about to register to this hospital, then he will meet with the director instead of consulting with me." Anna nods in understanding before Aurora continued. "But if you want to know…There is an alternative; but it's simply too drastic for you two to undergo. It involves the Guardians."

"The Guardians? What's that?" Anna asked in curiosity.

"Dr. Nicholas North along with Dr. Sanderson, Dr. Aster Bunnymund and Dr. Toothiana will evaluate you at the same time. The four of them have to be present for you to register. Or in this case, transfer."

"That's a weird way to register."

"Unfortunately, that's an alternative that was made up by Dr. Nicholas North. While all of the staffs were registered with him present alone; there is but one who took the alternative."

"Only one? Why did he picked that?"

"I only hear from rumours but some say that he has a bad past involving debts. People say he does deserved to be for his personality. But some differ."

"Really? That's kind of sad." Anna frowned sympathetically. "So, did he get registered after picking that alternative?" She asked full of curiosity.

"Anna." Elsa called as Anna looks at her in slight confusion before realising she was invading sensitive privacy of the topic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anna apologises bowing her head at the assistant who waves her hand in dismissal. "I didn't know it was that sensitive to the ears."

"Don't worry, I understand you're curious. But since you asked; I might as well answer it."

"Huh? Are you allowed to do that?" Anna questioned with raised eyebrow.

"If Dr. North is here, he would do exactly the same."

 _"But why?"_ Elsa thought in curiosity as Anna stared at the assistant in slight excitement.

"So, did he get register when he picked that alternative?" Anna asked once again as the assistant only nodded to which causes Anna and Elsa to look at her in shock.

"You've got to be kidding."

"It is true. The alternative is decided by the Guardians who were specifically and proclaimed professional in their own field. So, imagine the intense evaluation they must have to discuss on evaluating him. It sounds unbelievable but it is already a fact."

"Does everyone know this?" Anna questioned as the assistant shakes her head.

"No, only a few including myself."

"I'd never imagined there would be such a way to register into a hospital." Anna stated in surprise.

"Yes. Anyway, I hope you have a lovely afternoon. I will call you after we got the confirmation from Dr. North. You've already given me your number correct, Elsa?"

"Yes. Thank you, Aurora. You've been a great help. We appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah, thanks for sharing that story about that man. That was mysteriously exciting."

"Really?"

"Yes, I almost thought that he wouldn't make it pass the evaluation. I mean, if I were him, I would be cowering under a table or something before they gave me their evaluation."

"Maybe." Aurora stifle a laugh at Anna who blows an air of relief while she wipes the fake sweat on her forehead. But then, Aurora catches the sight of Elsa raising up her hand, much to her curiosity. "Yes, Elsa? Do you have a question?"

"Yes, I have a question."

"Well, what is the question?"

"Who is he?" Both Anna and Aurora look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Who's the one that passes the alternative way? What is his name?" Elsa asked feeling rather curious about who he is, seeing as he is the only one that had passed where no one could.

"Elsa, don't you think that's a bit private than what I asked?" Anna raises an eyebrow at her sister who did not respond and instead looks at Aurora.

"Um, I think that's not mine to answer."

"Why is that?"

"Because I do not know who he is."

"What?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"As I said, only the Guardians that called him personally. So we do not know who is it. Dr. North did not inform me of his identity when I first asked him that question. It's a pity but I understand all the same on why he kept it a secret. I know you both are curious but secrets like these which is kept that secretive from prying eyes, it'd be best to leave it. Do you understand?" Aurora asked to both Anna and Elsa who nodded at her.

"Thank you for spending time with us even if we disturb your time." Elsa let out a small smile as Anna nods along with her.

"You did not disturb my time. If I were to be honest, I thoroughly enjoyed our time together." Aurora admitted smiling at the sisters. "I hope that we'll meet again after this and have a nice chat sometimes." Elsa nods and walk out the room followed by Anna. After the two walked out the room, Anna walks up next to Elsa who kept walking towards the elevator was designated.

"Elsa."

"Hm?" Elsa glances at Anna.

"Why did you asked her about him?"

"I think the only thing I can answer is curiosity."

"That's all?"

"It is interesting to hear. Don't you feel curious yourself, Anna? I mean, I'm not the first to ask the sensitive questions." Elsa mused amusingly.

"I resent that. I was only asking if he did pass the alternative way to be registered. Hey, do you think he's a well-known doctor in this hospital?"

"He could be. He could be, Anna." Elsa stops to stand in front of the elevator before turning to her little sister. "But I think it's time we visit someone else, don't you think?" At her question, Anna let out a bright smile before nodding at her.

"They'll be totally surprised!" Just as she said that, the elevator door opens and the two of them climb into the elevator.

"Why wouldn't they be? But don't surprise them too much. They're still recovering." Elsa pushes the first floor button as the elevator door closes.

"Alright, I got it."

* * *

 **Hospital Room**

"Where is Jack, Rapunzel? He did say that he will visit us." Idun asked as Rapunzel looks at her before setting her folded laptop on top of the desk next to her.

Meanwhile, Agdar nods while sitting on the edge of his bed next to Idun's. "Is everything alright, Rapunzel?"

"Yes, everything's alright. He said he will visit you two next time because he's apparently busy today."

"I understand." Idun nodded in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry about him. Knowing him, he'll visit soon." Rapunzel smiles in comfort. "Anyway, how goes the rehabilitation? Did it went well?" At the question asked by her niece, Idun smiled delightfully.

"Yes, I met with Dr. Sanderson for my rehabilitation. He came in the room earlier in the morning." She smiles with her husband who nods and looked at Rapunzel.

"Dr. Sanderson?" Rapunzel raises her eyebrow in surprise at the well-known name.

"Yes, why?" Idun asked looking at her.

"I didn't think he would be rehabilitating you. I thought it would be some other physician rather than him."

"Is Dr. Sanderson a well-known physician in this hospital?" Agdar asked as Rapunzel nodded.

"Yep! He always rehabilitates patients. Most of them are children at first."

"Children?"

"Yes, he would always treats them. In the end, all of the children got to check out the hospital happily. I also heard whenever Dr. Sanderson treat his patients; they would have a nice good dream when the sleep in the night."

"Really?" Idun asked with a small smile, imagining the smiles on those said children.

"Yes. That's why most children hospitalised wanted Dr. Sanderson as their physician. Even though he can't talk to them, but he always found a way to communicate with them and the children enjoy his company. It's cute, right?" Rapunzel smiled widely.

"That is right." Idun smiled in agreement. "But it is a tragic that he can't speak." She frowns in sympathy.

"Yeah, but that's what makes him different. Even if he's mute, people love him. So what did you do, Aunt Idun during your rehabilitation?"

"We were discussing over the course of rehabilitation and what type of meal I should eat to provide enough nutrient for my leg to move accordingly."

"Okay. I assumed it went well?"

"He's patient, kind and dare might I say, cute?" Idun stifle a laugh followed by Rapunzel.

"Yes, he is undeniably cute." Agdar smiled. "I didn't know there was a physician like him. Did Jack instructed Dr. Sanderson to be her physician?" He asked as Rapunzel ponder over the question.

"…I think he did." A smile forms over Rapunzel's lips as she nods to both Idun and Agdar.

"If he did, then I'm grateful. He's too kind."

"Yeah, he's too kind." Rapunzel smiles in agreement just before a knock resounded throughout the room. Everyone looks at the direction of the door before Rapunzel stands up to get the door. "It must be Jack." She reminded the couple before she walks towards the door and clench the door handle, pulling it and greeted the white haired man with a smile. "Ja—" Rapunzel stops herself and looks at the two person standing at the other side of the door.

"Punzie!" A pair of arms throws themselves onto the brunette in a hug and Rapunzel smiles widely at the person hugging her.

"Anna!"

"Rapunzel, who are—" Idun looks at the door and her eyes widen at the platinum blonde smiling at her from beside the girl hugging Rapunzel. But she knew looking from her bed, that the girl was her youngest daughter and the platinum blonde was definitely her eldest. "Agdar, it's them. It's really them."

"Yeah, it's them alright." Agdar stated as he grabs a hold of Idun's left shoulder.

"Hello, Mama, Papa."

"Mama! Papa!"

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? Robert Callaghan and Abigail Callaghan have made an appearance. But Callaghan is sick! Will Jack and Abigail be successful in the operation? Elsa and Anna has entered! What will unfold? When will Jack enter next? Let's find out!

From: My OTP is JELSA


End file.
